A Bori Story
by LittleKidAtHeart
Summary: How will feelings change after Beck and Tori are locked in the Black Box Theater for four hours? Will true feelings be brought out? Or will Tori and Beck live in denial for the rest of their lives? BeckxTori AndrexJade RobbiexCat OCxTrina
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while..I've been very busy with school..I decided to kind of/ sort of combine the two favorites..I won't spoil anything..you will just be surprised! This is my first ever fan fiction..so I'm open to any critique you guys have for me! I hope you like it and I hope I don't disappoint!

-I do not own anything Victorious-

**Tori POV**

_Man, this has been a long week, at least tomorrow is Friday. So, I've been crushing on the new kid at school, Mike Strath. He is __**extremely **__talented, which he proudly showed off in Sikowitz's class. He can act, sing, and oh, did I mention he's a great kisser? Yeah, lucky me..be jealous __ Too bad my sister likes him too, and we all know how she gets when she likes someone. Every single time I try to talk to him, she shows up to ruin the moment. But, the funny thing is, Mike can't stand Trina. Then again, who can?_

"Hey you want to walk with me to Sikowitz's class?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Sure let me just put these books in my locker!" I said filled with excitement.

Cat came from nowhere shouting "Today we're going to find out the leads for Sikowitz's new play!, Excited?"

I said in reply, "Cat, I think that's tomorrow"

So she replied, "Oh yeah" and walked away with a puzzling look on her face.

_See, I love Cat and all but sometimes I wonder if she even knows what year we're in..you know what I mean? But she did remind me that Sikowitz was announcing the leads for his new play, "Romance from Afar," tomorrow! I was so nervous, although, everyone said that Mike and I were shoe-ins for the lead, and Beck and Jade were to play my parents, and Robbie, well we don't know if he got a role. Cat will most likely get the role of my sister. Oh! I bet here's something you didn't know..Beck and I haven't been talking lately because I welcomed Mike into our group when he clearly told me not to. For some reason he doesn't like him. I think it has to do with the fact that Mike is a threat with all his talent. But I couldn't help but invite him to our circle of friends. Jade is really happy about Beck and I not talking. So anyway, Mike and I walked to class together. _

"Today," Sikowitz said, "We will continue with our partner skits, Jade and Beck, you're up!"

"K" Jade said.

Beck followed saying "Let's do this thing."

Just as they were about to begin, Sikowitz screamed, "Well done, that's enough skits for today!"

Beck questioned, "But we didn't even.."

Then I heard Jade stop him short and said something like, "Busy Jade?" , no, um, "Cheesy A?", WAIT , "Easy A!" Then they got up and returned to their seats. The rest of the period was just a bunch of Drive by exercises, my favorite was the one where we had to be newborn puppies..It was so cute :D.. Of course Jade hated that one.

**End POV**

**Mike Strath POV (New Kid)**

_It's only been a week and I think I've already developed a crush on this girl Tori Vega. She's smart, pretty, and talented! I think I'm going to do it, I think I'm gonna ask her out today! I hope she says yes, I'm not that confident in myself even though I've been told many times I'm talented and outgoing. But on the inside, I really don't feel that way. It must be true though, since I'm in Hollywood Arts surrounded by all these talented people! As I walked up to Tori, I felt the butterflies in my stomach, and my heart started racing, but wow did she look beautiful._

"Hey Tori, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure what's up?" She replied.

"Do you maybe, um, want to, um, go out and err maybe, um see a movie or something tomorrow?" I said feeling like an idiot.

She told me that she had to check her calendar, but quickly after that she said yes! Something tells me that she was just playing hard to get :P.

**End POV**

**-Tori Vega: AHHH! I just got asked out by the cutest new kid at Hollywood Arts! :D Mood: Excited **

** -Mike Strath and Cat Valentine like this. –**

**Lunchtime at Hollywood Arts**

_Jade and Beck were joined by the others sitting at the lunch table arguing because Beck accidentally put ketchup on Jade's sandwich._

"I thought you knew me and things I don't like!" Jade yelled.

Beck hollered back, "I know you don't like ketchup, it was an accident!"

Jade defended herself saying, "No, no, no, THAT'S an accident (She points to Tori at the other end of the table.

Tori shouted, "HEY!"

Jade continued, "Putting ketchup on my sandwich is just idiotic!"

Beck yelled back, "Oh so now you're calling me stupid?"

Jade shouted, "Well I'm not calling you smart."

Andre chirped in saying, " Will you guys stop? Jade, you can have my ketchup free sandwich, and I'll take yours.

"Fine," Jade hissed.

Then Jade and Beck began to make out and

Mike whispers to Tori, "Wow they do that an awful lot.

Tori said disgusted, "I know Mike, I know."

Okay so that is a short chapter that kind of introduces what characters are in this story and it introduces a shy, but talented student Mike Strath, who is now Tori's boyfriend. In future chapters find out who gets the lead roles in Sikowitz's play..What relationships will be put to the test when something happens to two of the characters..will Tori and Beck ever speak again? Keep reading and please review! Remember this is my first fan fiction story ever!


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2: The Announcement

_**Okay..It has been a very long time! I barely have any time to think! I'm sorry BUT I didn't forget . Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait..Chapter 3 is very soon to follow.**_

_***I do not own anything Victorious***_

**Mike POV**

I just realized two important things to have a successful relationship. One: Always make compromises. Two: Well, don't have a Beck/Jade relationship and you'll be fine! Anyway, I'm so happy that Tori said yes to me! Today I'm going to take her to see "The Wind Blows My Way." The movie is very romantic, so I'm assuming she'll like it. Besides, what girl doesn't like romantic movies? As I'm walking into Hollywood Arts, Tori comes running up to me, excited about something. I could always tell when she was excited about something, because her smile went all the way up to those cute cheekbones of hers.

"Mike, Mike, Mike! Guess What?" Tori yelled to me.

"What?" I said caringly. If you want a girl to like you, you've got to make it look like you care.

"I'm playing the lead girl, Janet, in Sikowitz's play!" She explained quietly, but her voice was filled with excitement.

"No way, congrats!" I said as I hugged her, "How do you know already?"

"Sikowitz told me in advance so I can text my mom to tell her to pick me up at eight tonight. The male and the female lead have to stay after today to rehearse the lines. But, he wouldn't tell me who the male lea.." Tori didn't finish.

I interrupted, "You're bailin' on me tonight?"

Tori nervously responded, "Well, yeah but don't you think this is a little important for me?"

"Yeah, whatever do what you gotta do." I said nonchalantly.

I slowly turned away from Tori and began walking away from her locker towards the stairs. I felt guilty after that because I just walked away, and I could tell she was upset. Maybe I overreacted just a little, but hey, wouldn't you if she was bailing on you to go hang out alone with another guy for six hours after school? That seems like a long time to just rehearse lines. Well, it is Sikowitz, so anything is possible.

**End POV**

**Tori POV**

_**I feel happy and sad at the same time..I'm sorry Mike! **_

_**Mood: Conflicted **_

I wonder why Mike flipped out on me like that. He knows how important getting this role was for me. I thought he would, you know, understand. But, I can't let it bother me, because right now , I have to focus. I wonder who who's playing the lead male, Brett.

"Hey Tor!" I hear Andre shout in the distance.

"What's up, Andre?" I asked.

"So I hear you got the part of Janet, congrats!" He said and hugged me at the same time.

"Haha thanks, this role means so much to me." I explained.

"Man, you keep saying that, why do you care about this role as much as you do?" Andre questioned.

"I honestly don't have an answer to that question. Maybe the fact that I'm playing a girl trapped in her own mind and making dumb decisions makes me feel like I'm reaching out to people that have that problem. Plus I want to show Mike and Ashley what I can do!" I said with sheer joy.

"Ashley, Ashley who" Andre asked with a confused look on his face.

"I never told you about her?" I questioned.

"I never heard of the girl, does she go here?" Andre asked.

"No, she's my best friend from my old school, and I haven't seen her since I transferred. So, this is the first production she'll get to see me in!" I explained.

"OOOO is she as hot as you?" I heard a strange voice say from behind me.

Who, who is tha..ROBBIE! Where the heck did you come from?" I screamed.

"Well see when two people .." Rex said.

"REX, she means when I showed up here! I've been here the whole time. Robbie said.

"A..And..And you just stood there without saying a word?" I asked with concern.

"Yes." Robbie said with his head facing the floor.

"Ain't he a freak?" Rex asked.

"HEY!" Robbie yelled.

"Yeah, the biggest" I chuckled.

"I'll walk away now." Robbie said, clearly ashamed.

"You do that!" I said without hesitation.

"So anyway, yeah so I need to make sure I do well." I finished.

"I'm sure you'll do fine! You and Beck have worked well together in the past, I'm sure you guys will do great as Janet and Brett." Andre Explained.

"Yeah I guess you're ri….(pause)….Becks playing Brett?" I shouted.

"Shh..yeah, no one else know so don't let too many people hear you." Andre scolded.

Little did Andre know that I was terrified to work with Beck on another play. Don't get me wrong, Beck's a great guy. But since Jade is in the picture, talking to him is like being stuck to a fish wire as bait, when she comes, she eats me alive. She has to get it through her thick skull, there is nothing, NOTHING, between Beck and I. And now, with Mike in the picture, forget about it. He freaked out BEFORE he knew who was playing Brett. Now, I have to spend six hours alone with Beck rehearsing lines in the Black Box Theatre after school. Did I mention it's a romantic play? I'm dead, dead I tell you .

"You don't seem to be thrilled that Beck got the part." Andre noticed.

"I'm not, in any way shape of form, thrilled." I explained with air quotes around 'thrilled.'

So I explained to him why it was bad that Beck got the part.

"Tori, you're over reacting, I'm sure of it." Andre assured me, "Jade knows it's just a play and you guys are acting."

"I guess you're right," I sighed, "But it still concerns me, and Mike is already mad at me because I can't go out with him tonight. I would any other night, sorry that tonight I'm busy fulfilling my dreams."

"You do what ya gotta do Tor, don't let anyone else tell you that you can't." Andre preached.

**THE BELL RINGS**

"Well we should get to class so we can find out the rest of the cast!" Andre said.

"Yeah, we should, lets…." I paused.

When I run and turn the corner (Andre not far behind) I saw Mike's lips pressed up against another girl's lips.

_**Hope this chapter was good! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, next chapter will be on today or tomorrow, I'm almost done writing it! Please review and subscribe! I'm open for ideas too!**_


	3. Opportunity Shocks

Chapter 3: Opportunity Shocks

Okay, so now I'm in the groove of writing these stories. So, a lot of you were shocked about the outcome of the previous chapter. Mike seemed to be the last person to cheat. This chapter should begin to explain the mess that is Tori and Mike. Some questions to be answered in upcoming chapters: How will Tori react to the kiss she just saw? How will Jade react to the casting news? What's going on with Cat and Robbie? Is Beck still mad at Tori? This chapter has a little more narration to describe what is going on, sorry if you don't like that! But don't let that stop you from reading, because the purpose chapter is to explain what is going on!

*I do not own anything Victorious*

**Tori POV**

I cannot believe what I just witnessed. Shock isn't the right word to describe what I'm feeling. All I could do was stand there, mouth wide open, and my eyes wide. That feeling just continued as he turned towards me. As he turned, I saw the fear in his big green eyes. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Andre, seeing the whole thing, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me to class trying to calm me down.

"Tori, Tori I can explain" He said as we walked passed him.

You want to know something weird? As I was walking away, I noticed the girl he was swallowing was Sherry, the girl who Andre took to the Prome! Yeah, that's right, the kisser. When I got to Sikowitz's classroom, I still wasn't feeling any better. I knew that Mike and I were in the same class, and won't leave me alone until we talk.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom before you go into the classroom? You don't want people to see you like that." Andre suggested. "I'll take your books for you."

"Thanks Andre, what would I do without you?" I half smiled.

"Probly wouldn't go to school here!" He shouted as I walked away.

For some reason, Andre always put me in a good mood. He's right! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't go to school here. He truly is my best friend. It was really nice of him to comfort me on the way to class, and take my books inside. There is just waaayy too much going on right now. The person I JUST started dating is already kissing other girls, Beck still isn't talking to me, and him and I are the lead roles for Sikowitz's play, which I'm overwhelmed about. As I walk into the bathroom, I'm trying to think of ways to fix all my problems. Maybe I should just skip rehearsal today, you know, tell Sikowitz I'm not "feeling well." I guess Beck was right about Mike. I should probably apologize to him. I just don't think what I did was wrong! I should be able to introduce new people to friends I already have! I mean, he IS dating Jade, but I don't care that he brings her along. Eh, whatever, I guess I should head back to class. I look at myself in the mirror and begin to shed a tear or two. Well, maybe in a little while. **End POV**

**Andre POV**

I feel so bad for Tori. How can a guy two-time a girl like her? Everyone was asking me where Tori was and my answer, every time, was that she had to get her water bottle from the main office. When Beck asked where Tori was, Jade chirps in:

"Why do you care where Tori is, what do you need Tori around to enjoy yourself, well the….

"Jade, relax, I was just curious is all." Beck assured her.

"But you're not even speaking to her!" Jade yelled.

"Yes, and something tells me you're enjoying that a little too much." Beck pointed out.

"How'd you guess?" Jade said in her annoying sarcastic tone.

With that, Beck and I just rolled our eyes.

"Psst, Andre, Andre, guess what?" I heard a cute female voice say.

I turned around and there was Cat. She looked like she had to tell me something important. But, to Cat, everything's important including walking to class, chewing gum, soup..I'm gonna stop there cause I can just keep goin.

"What's up Lil' Red?" I asked.

"This morning I was walking into school *chuckle* and I found this!" Cat said filled with excitement.

Cat was holding a little Chihuahua in her hands. I was in complete shock.

"Cat!" I screamed. "You know you're not allowed to have pets in school?"

"But, he was scared, and he had nowhere to go!" Cat said sadly.

"It doesn't have an owner?" I questioned.

Cat laughed. "Of course it does silly!" She continued to chuckle.

"Did you call the number on his nametag?" I asked.

"You're supposed to call them?" Cat sounded confused.

"Yeah, how else would they know where their dog is?" I asked.

"Uh, well, um, I wasn't planning on giving him back." She hesitated.

"Cat you have.." I started.

"His name is Sparkles!" Cat interrupted.

"You named him Sparkles?" I asked.

"Mhmm!" She started.

"But his nametag says Max?" I challenged.

"I know!" Cat chuckled.

At that point I just turned around and started talking to other people. Anyway, I can't believe Mike was kissing my ex-girlfriend Sherry. I mean she was a kisser, but she wouldn't kiss someone already in a relationship. Ugh I wonder how Tori is doing. Sikowitz was, of course, coming in through the window as we speak.

"Okay class, sorry I'm late I had to..Does anyone smell..Poop?" Sikowitz asked.

All the class laughed except Cat, who was making sure her purse was shut. I just shook my head with a look of disappointment.

"Anyway, who's ready to find out their roles in the play?" Sikowitz asked with sheer excitement as he jumped up and down. "Wait, where's Tori?" He continued. The excitement in his face was gone.

"Who cares just get on with it!" Jade shouted.

I raised my hand then shouted, "Main office!"

"Why is she in the main office, she can't miss the announcement!" Sikowitz pointed out.

"I'll go get her!" Mike shouted from the back of the room.

"No you won't!" I screamed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Mike challenged me.

"You know darn right why you can't get her!" I fought back.

"I NEED to talk to her Andre." Mike pleaded.

"Alright, since the two of you can't figure it out, I'll send Beck." Sikowitz said.

"What? Me? Why Me?" Beck questioned.

"Well you were the one who said 'Gee where's Tori today?'" Jade barked.

"Fine, I'll go. Main office?" Beck asked.

"Please let me go Mr. S!" I pleaded.

"Very well, Andre, go ahead." Sikowitz sighed.

"Thank you!" I replied.

Mike gave me the dirtiest look as I left the room. He's changed a lot in the short time he's been here. I had to go get Tori, I didn't want anyone to know where she actually was. I got to the bathroom and knocked on the door a few times. There was no way I was going in there.

"Tori!" I shouted. "Hey Tor!"

"Andre?" I heard her ask while she was still in the bathroom.

"Yeah, Sikowitz really wants you back in class." I informed her.

"Okay wait, I'll be out in a sec!" She sounded better already.

Tori came out of the bathroom and it looked like she never even cried. Actually, she looked..Happy?

"Do I look okay?" Tori questioned with a grin on her face.

"You look fine..Were you even crying?" I asked.

"Psh, me, nooooo, yeah." She sighed.

"Eh, you look great Tor." I assured her.

"Thanks Andre." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." I said.

My phone rang. I look at it and it's my grandma.

"Hi Grandma, I'm at school, is it an emergency?" I asked worried.

"ANDRE, I OPENED THE FRIDGE AND THE LIGHT CAME ON, I DIDN'T HIT A SWITCH!" My grandma panicked.

"Grandma, it's supposed to do that, when the door opens, the light automatically goes on so you can see. Why don't you just have some bread and wait til I get home from school." I told her.

"OKAY ANDRE." My grandma shouted.

"Your grandma is so cute, I love her!" Tori said with a mile from cheekbone to cheekbone.

**End POV**

_**Tori Vega: Andre's grandmother is the cutest thing ever!**_

_**Mood: Cheered Up **_

_**^Andre Harris: Yeah, YOU don't have to cook her food^**_

**Mike POV**

Everyone should just learn to mind their own business. What happened before involves Tori and I. I've been trying to talk to her about it, but Andre won't let me. Look, she was booked for the night, AFTER we made plans. So I wasn't gonna put a stop to my weekend just because she couldn't go. So, I kissed another girl. Isn't that what the average teenage boy does anyway? Whatever. I'll have some excuse planned out of why it happened by the end of class. I'll have her back in no time. Anyway, while waiting for Tori, Sikowitz was telling us the strangest stories about when he went to this amusement park, and he was selling bags of barf for three bucks. And the strangest thing about it was, people were buying it. They were probably people like Sinjin. All of a sudden Tori walks into the room, seeming to be happy, carrying her missing water bottle. Wow, it took her a long time to get that.

"Ah, Tori, you're back! Now let's get started!" Sikowitz said, jumping up and down yet again.

**End POV**

**Beck POV**

This is it, this is when I find out who will be playing the role of Janet! Poor Mike thought he was getting to play Brett, he should've actually tried out for the role. He told Tori he did, and if he did he probably would've gotten it. Poor Jade though, she would've known by now if she was playing Janet. And I know she didn't get it, because she is kinda shaking in her seat right now. I couldn't tell her I was Brett, cause then she'd know she's not Janet. And I don't want her flipping out on Sikowitz before class even begun. The only person I told about this was Andre. I wonder who Janet's gonna be, maybe Cat? Definitely not Trina, and maybe Tori. Oh no, not Tori. We just had a fight a couple of days ago and I'm not speaking to her. That would actually be a little awkward for me. She should not have brought Mike into our group of friends. And she wanted to know why, but I wasn't going to tell her, because I don't want to control her dating life. At first, Mike might seem like a great guy. But, after a day or two, he becomes a liar and a cheater. How do I know this? Well he went to my cousin's old school, and it happened to her. Eventually, he managed to tear her group of friends apart. I wasn't going to let that happen to us, and I still won't.

"Playing the part of Brett will be..Beck!" Sikowitz shouted.

Everyone was clapping for me, but I bet the class claps for everyone. Well, everyone in the class was clapping except Jade.

"Playing the role of Janet's sister Abby will be..Cat!" Sikowitz smiled.

"Yay! I'm important hehe!" Cat chuckled.

Like I expected, more clapping, except Jade.

"Okay playing the role of Brett's current girlfriend, Natalie, is..Julie!" Sikowitz said.

Everyone clapped, except Jade.

"You better watch it girl!" Jade said bitterly.

Julie just sunk in her seat. I don't know Julie particularly well, but she seemed like a nice enough girl. She's probably going to be afraid to play the role with Jade watching her.

"Playing the role of Janet's father is..Robbie!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"You gave him a part over me?" Rex interrupted.

"Rex, I got the role because I tried out and got it, all you did was watch me audition!" Robbie challenged.

"Well I still should've gotten the role over you." Rex said.

"Enough you two, I have two more major roles to announce." Sikowitz bickered.

"Sorry." Robbie said shamefully.

"Now, the person playing Janet's mother is..Jade!" Sikowitz said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"WHAT?" Jade yelled. "I SHOULD BE PLAYING JANET, I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN VEGA!" She continued.

"Hey!" Tori said.

"Jade you don't even know who is playing Janet, you can't just assume it's Tori!" Sikowitz said.

"Oh yeah, then who's playing Janet?" Jade bickered.

"Uh, Tori, congratulations. You got the part." Sikowitz hesitated.

"Thank you Sikowitz." Tori said with a hint of joy.

"As for the rest of you that didn't get leading roles, your roles are posted on the bulletin board outside of the classroom." Sikowitz started. "Andre, you know you're in charge of the background music. And as for you Sinjin, you are in charge of lights." He continued.

"Cool" Andre said.

"Awesome" Sinjin grinned.

When the role of Janet was announced to be played be Tori, my heart dropped. That is the last person I wanted to play Janet. Usually I'd be psyched to work with her, but ever since she brought Mike in the picture I want nothing to do with her. Poor Jade, now I'm going to have to listen to her all throughout lunch talk about how Tori is a talentless "role stealer" who is going to regret her decision. Why can't my life be as normal as I am?

**End POV**

Hope this chapter answered the questions you had! Or at least begun to. Please review and favorite this story! And tell your friends! I love reading the reviews and thank you everyone who put the story in their favorites! I hope to have chapter 4 up sometime by the end of the week. Anyone got some ideas for me?


	4. Rehearsal for Two

Chapter 4: Rehearsal for Two

_**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry I had you waiting for so long! It's been a stressful school year and the writer's block is killing me! This chapter will be longer since I had you guys waiting. I just wanted to let you know that some parts of this chapter are non-POV..I will make that clear at that point of the chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint and I will update again soon! **_

_***I do not own anything Victorious***_

**Tori POV**

For the rest of the day, I managed to avoid Mike. It wasn't that hard considering I spent the rest of the day hiding in the girls' bathroom alongside Cat who kept me company, along with her new dog, Sparkles? I am not one to skip class, but this particular situation called for such measures..Right? Eh, whatever. Well, it was that time, time to spend hours with Beck in the Black Box theatre, alone. I could feel the awkward, even before we entered the theatre. While at my locker for the final time that day, Jade had approached me, threatening me several times.

"See this pair of scissors," she asked, "they can cut a lot more things than just hair and paper," she leaned in closer with an evil grin, "a LOT more."

Then she casually walked away as if she never even talked to me. I can honestly say that I was ready to bolt home. Between Mike and Jade, I was in a huge pickle. As soon as I shut my locker, Beck came walking up to me.

"Look Tori, this is going to be an awkward few hours, can we just pretend to get along, just for this?" Beck pleaded.

"It's fine with me, I hate drama." I exclaimed.

"Well, then you are DEFINITELY in the wrong school." Beck joked.

"Ha. Ha." I sarcastically laughed.

"Should we go to Sikowitz's room and see if he has our scripts ready?" Beck questioned.

"Sure, I guess" I said.

While walking to his room, not a single word was said. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life. When we got to the classroom, we discovered that the door was locked and the lights were off.

"I guess he's already at the theatre?" Beck assumed.

So again, not a single word was said as we walked to the theatre. We entered the theatre to find that he wasn't in there, just us, a table and a few chairs. We called his name a few times just to make sure, but he wasn't in there. We figured that if we sat down for a minute or two, he'd show up eventually. After two minutes of sitting in silence, Beck breaks it and asks if I wanted anything from the vending machine. I politely declined, but asked him to get my phone from my locker. I don't know what use that would do me considering no one can get good service in here, except for me on occasion. Andre was right about F Mobile being terrible. Beck was having trouble opening the door.

"Hey Tor, the doors stuck.." Beck panicked.

"What do you mean the doors stuck, push it!" I yelled.

"I am, it's not opening! Something's caught in the door." Beck explained.

"Great, just great, now we're stuck in here with no cell phones, and no lines to rehearse." I said. "And everyone went home today because it's Friday, no one stays after on a Friday." I complained.

"Relax, there's an emergency exit on the side, we can just go through there." Beck assured me.

But, that door was locked as well. We were trapped, with no communication of the outside world. But, there were two major questions, where was Sikowitz, and why are all the doors jammed?

**END POV **

**Scene: Sidewalk on a side street**

**Cat POV**

Hehe I am so happy I found Sparkles. He is so cute. And he is all mine. He learned a new trick today! I taught him to sit. Surprisingly he did it on his first try. It's almost like he's been trained already or something. I wonder why his nametag says Max. He came with a number too! I put that number as my emergency contact incase I ever lose him. Could you imagine if I lost him? I would be heartbroken. I'm supposed to be going to Robbie's house, but I don't know where I'm going. OH! Here he comes now!

"Hi Robbie!" I shouted.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to meet me at my locker, so I walked to your house to see if you went home, but you weren't there, then I started walking home and I saw a redhead walking down the street adjacent to mine. And WHEN did you get a puppy?" Robbie said with excitement in his voice.

"Hehehe I found him! He looked scared and lost." I explained.

"Cat, this dog has a nametag, with a number on it, somebody owns this dog." Robbie said worried.

"But, I found him" I defended myself.

"Cat, you have to give this dog back to whoever owns him! How would you feel if someone took your dog without giving it back?" Robbie questioned.

"I would be sad." I pouted.

"Exactly, come to my house, you can make a call there." Robbie assured me.

"Okay." I said sadly.

Robbie was cute when he was concerned. Hehehe. I want a cupcake. Where can I get a cupcake? 

**End POV**

**Scene: Black Box Theatre**

**Beck POV**

Trapped. In the Black Box Theatre. Alone. With Tori. Awkward isn't even the right word to describe what I was feeling at this moment. How the heck can we get locked in the theatre? That's not even possible. These doors don't lock from the outside. Do they? Eh I don't know. Not a single word has been said for about ten minutes now. I felt like I should say something, but there wasn't really anything to say considering we weren't talking. I'm usually not one to fight with people, but given the whole Mike situation, I felt I had a valid reason. Tori is a great person, one of my best friends, but I didn't want to watch her get hurt. She didn't listen to me when I told her about Mike, so I didn't want to hear anything she had to say. She doesn't need him, but it isn't my place to say anything.

"Hey what ever happened to making this day as least awkward as possible?" Tori pouted.

"Sorry, I really just have nothing to say to you anymore. Every time I say anything you don't listen to me anyway." I defended.

"Okay, look, I listen to everything you say, but just because you say something, or suggest something to me, doesn't mean that I have to do it. I always take what people tell me into consideration, including you. So don't tell me that I don't listen to you, because that is so wrong." Tori assured me.

"Look, I know this Mike kid. He is just going to hurt you and tear us all apart. I'm looking out for you and the rest of us. You've been hurt one too many times Tori, and I don't want it to happen again." I said with anger in my voice.

"I really appreciate you looking out for me, but I can make my own decisions. Yeah, so this was a bad decision, it doesn't mean you should stop talking to me." She stated.

"Bad decision, what do u mean bad decision?" I was uncertain.

"Oh, please, like you didn't hear." Tori snipped.

"No, I honestly didn't." I assured her.

"Oh, well, he, um was kissing another girl behind my back, and I caught him." Tori said with water in her eyes.

"Go ahead, say I told you so, you were right, I'm sorry." She continued.

"No, it's not my place to say that. Yeah, I over reacted, and I'm sorry, you KNOW I'm not like that. I'm sorry it ended that way. I thought maybe he changed. Guess not. What a jerk." I tried to comfort her.

I really felt so bad. She went on to tell me how her brief relationship turned from great to bad really fast. He got mad at her because she had rehearsal? Wow I want to beat this kid up so bad. How many guys can hurt Tori? She's a great girl, but she always seems to get hurt. I'm going to find the right guy for her if it was the last thing I did.

"So how do you and Jade manage to last? You guys are polar opposites, and she's so mean to you. How are you guys still in this relationship?" Tori questioned.

"Well, since you asked, I'm the only one who seems to understand Jade. She comes across as a very nasty person. Overall, she means well. She just puts herself first, and I know how to deal with that, and deep down I know she really appreciates what I do for her." I said.

"Yeah but, you don't think you deserve better? I mean no offence to Jade or anything, but you can be in a relationship where someone treats you right, and still understand each other completely." Tori added.

Tori was right, but I loved Jade, I have for a very long time now. As a matter of fact it's been two years. I don't know why I love her as much as I do, I just care for her a lot.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm worried about what would happen after we break up. I feel like I'm the one keeping her under control, you know? And I do love her." I replied.

"Awe that's cute, I'm happy for you guys!" Tori smiled.

"Thanks" I chuckled.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't know why I'm with her! She gives me nothing but trouble, and she's always mean to my friends. I hate having to treat her like a five year old and give her 'time outs' because she doesn't know how to behave properly. She treats you poorly, and I don't know why. She never lets me talk to you, and she barely lets me talk to my other friends." I vented.

"Gosh, I'm sorry to hear that, I….I thought you didn't mind her attitude." Tori stuttered.

"I never really gave it too much thought actually. I just figured hey, she's cranky, what can you do, but she is actually pure evil." I complained.

"But, hey, since you're the only person I can talk to at the moment, we should get to know each other better!" I added.

"Okay, sounds cool!" Tori said with a smile.

Wow, I never realized I was wasting my time on a girl who would never respect me. She probably has so many secrets that she hasn't told me. But, if I tell her I'm from Canada she flips, of course.

**End POV**

**No POV in Black Box Theatre**

Tori and Beck continued to sit and talk, as they waited for someone to come and open the doors. They had another problem, however. Since it was Friday, they might not be able to get out of there until Monday. Another problem is that there talks are leading to talking bad about the people that they love the most. Tori was Trina bashing, Mike basing and Beck was bashing Jade. Through all this, however, they seem to be bonding quite nicely. This was something that they weren't able with Jade being in the way.

"This is a disaster! How are we supposed to rehearse for this play? Sikowitz is going to be so mad!" Tori freaked.

"Relax, Tor, it's not our fault! Sikowitz is MIA and the doors are jammed. He can't be mad at us." Beck assured her.

"This is true; I wonder who jammed the doors anyway?" Tori continued.

"I don't know," Beck replied, "But whoever it was better be able to outrun my truck." He said.

"That's a little harsh haha." Tori went on to say.

"So is locking us in a theatre for however long it's been." Beck snapped.

With that, they got up from their chairs and went to sit on the floor so they can stretch out their legs. It has now been an hour and a half, but they didn't even seem to mind the fact that they were locked in the theatre. Now that the awkwardness was gone, they can sit back, relax, and get to know each other.

"So, why is Jade so mad that you're from Canada?" Tori asked Beck.

"I honestly wish I had an answer to that question Tori Vega, but I don't. She probably just doesn't like Canadians, but I also think that she thought I was keeping that a secret." Beck answered.

"How can where you came from be a secret? I think it's cool you were born outside the country!" Tori explained.

"Thanks," Beck chuckled, "But I don't know, like I said her mind works differently than the rest of ours." Beck said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tori sighed.

"You know, I feel bad for Trina, I mean, she's not all bad, but people don't give her a chance." Tori said.

"I don't think that people realize that Trina feels emotion like the rest of us, she tries too hard, it's almost like she's trying to be funny." Beck responded.

"Yeah, but she's not joking, she does try too hard though, she refuses to take any type of acting or singing lesson though." Tori said.

"Why don't you give her lessons, without her realizing they're lessons. For example, create a one page script, with two characters, ask her to help you act it out, and guide her through it step by step, she might get it. As for the singing, well, can't help you there haha." Beck laughed.

"Haha yeah, she really can't sing, that poor soul. But that's a good idea, I might just do that!" Tori said with excitement.

"You are welcome Miss. Vega." Beck smiled and put his hand through his hair.

"You know Beck, you're a great guy, and I've learned so much about you in an hour and a half than I have since I've been going to Hollywood arts." Tori grinned.

"Thanks Tori, that's really sweet, Jade has never said that sort of thing to me." Beck replied.

"I mean t though! You're handsome, kind, a good actor, caring, and SUPER nice." Tori added.

"I could say the same about you, except instead of handsome I'd say gorgeous, your GORGEOUS Tori Vega, absolutely stunning." Beck said with a straight face.

"Awe you're too nice, stand up and give me a hug!" Tori yelled.

"If I have to." Beck said sarcastically.

They stand up and they give each other a hug. As they pulled away however, they caught themselves staring into each other's eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." Beck stuttered and smiled.

"I love that smile." Tori said with a straight face.

They leaned closer to each other, and they're lips kept getting closer and closer. They began to close their eyes, they never saw this moment coming. Everything was happening in slow motion, was this really about to happen?

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was a very difficult chapter to write, considering it includes part of the main plot! My friend is already helping me out with chapter 5 so it will probably be up either in the last hours of 2011 or the first few hours of 2012! Please review and subscribe, any suggestions you got for me? Inbox me them! Happy new year everybody! **_


	5. Same Old, Same Old

Chapter 5: Same Old, Same Old

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, it really means a lot to me. So I promised I would have Chapter 5 up not too much longer after Chapter 4, so I hope this was soon enough for you! It is currently 3AM as I begin to write this so sorry for any typos! I will have a long foot not this time! Last chapter left off on a HUGE cliffhanger. What can happen next? Enjoy guys **

***I do NOT own anything VicTORIous***

**PREVIOUSLY (Taken from Chapter 4: Rehearsal for Two)**

_They stand up and they give each other a hug. As they pulled away however, they caught themselves staring into each other's eyes._

_"You have really pretty eyes." Beck stuttered and smiled._

_"I love that smile." Tori said with a straight face._

_They leaned closer to each other, and they're lips kept getting closer and closer. They began to close their eyes, they never saw this moment coming. Everything was happening in slow motion, was this really about to happen?_

**END Flashback**

**Tori POV**

I can't believe what's happening. I'm about to kiss Beck. This was so wrong. Our lips just kept getting closer and closer. It's like we're moving in slow motion. All of a sudden….the door began to shake. Sikowitz come bursting through the door. He broke the trance between Beck and I.

"ANNND CUT! Great job you two!" Sikowitz screamed.

"What the heck is going on?" Beck demanded to know.

"This was a big set up that I thought of all on my own!" Sikowitz said with excitement.

"So you mean..you locked us in here?" I asked.

"That is correct, Tori!" Sikowitz responded.

"But..why?" I was curious.

"Well, because I knew that you two weren't exactly, quote, getting along. So, I decided to trap the two of you in here, so you made peace. I spied on you from up there (pointing to the Cat walk). You guys are playing the leads in my play, romantic interests for that matter, it needs to be as believable as possible." Sikowitz explained.

"Oh! And don't worry, I won't tell Jade about your, uhm, moment!" Sikowitz added.

"What. What moment, there was no moment!" I yelled.

"Exactly." Sikowitz said as he emphasized a wink.

"Well, I should let the two of you go home and get some rest!" Sikowitz said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Sikowitz looked as his watch.

"Ten after six." He responded.

"But, you said rehearsal is until eight, you sure you don't want us to run our lines?" I asked.

"Nah, sending you home is the least I could do for trapping you guys in here with nothing to do!" Sikowitz laughed as he left the theatre.

"Okay!" I said.

"Need a lift?" Beck asked me with a smirk.

"Nah, I'll just call my sister to come get me but thank you." I answered.

"Why, I'm already here, I can just take you home." Beck challenged.

I didn't want to tell him that I was feeling awkward at the moment. We almost kissed. That conversation cannot be avoided, but I don't want to talk about it now. I need some time to think, and getting in a car with him was the worst idea at this time.

"No, really, it's okay, I'll catch up with you on Monday!" I forced a smile, barely looking at him while doing so.

"Okay, see you Monday, don't be a stranger, you hear me?" He said as he smiled and began walking outside the theatre.

"Haha..okay..wait, who are you again?" I joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Beck said sarcastically.

He gave me a hug and then he left. This was just too weird. I can't do this. One, he's dating Jade, the evil Jade. Two, it would be a major change to the group of friends that we have. I don't know, as I sit here thinking, maybe the feelings will go away, I mean, when you're stuck in a room with only one other person, you become extremely close to that person. Once those two people are put back into their regular environment, those feelings disappear. We were alone for about four hours, with nothing to do but talk and look at each other. Something was bound to happen, even if it was me and Sinjin or Rob….what am I saying, that probably wouldn't happen with the two of them, even in a situation like this. I really hope when Monday rolls around, things will be back to normal.

**END POV**

**Andre POV (Saturday Morning)**

I had that dream again last night. The dream where Jade and I were performing the song we produced after school that one day. I thought that the feelings I had for Jade were gone, but they're back and stronger than before. How can I love her though? Beck is my best friend, and him and Jade have been dating for two years now. I could never do that to him. I, for one, believe in fate, and if Jade and I are meant to be together, in the end, we will be. As for right now, I should probably keep those feelings to myself. Even though I told Tori, I told her later on that those feelings don't exist anymore. Now that they're back, I will just admire from afar and keep those feelings to myself.

"ANDRE!" My grandma yelled. "ANDRE!"

Oh boy.

"YES GRANDMA!" I yelled back.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She responded.

Oh boy, this could never be a good thing. Of course when I got there, she was hiding under the kitchen table.

"Yes, Grandma?" I asked.

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" She yelled. "I OPENED UP THE REFRIDGERATOR DOOR, AND THE LIGHT CAME ON!" She panicked.

"Grandma,, when you open up the refrigerator, the light is supposed to come on, so you can see what's in the fridge." I explained.

"How did it know that I opened up the door?" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the button in the fridge.

"You see that button?" I asked. "That button is pushed in when the door is shut. When you open the door, the button is no longer pushed, so the light comes on.

"MAKE ME PANCAKES!" She shouted.

"Oh..o..o..okay?" I was so confused.

After I made them, she threw them away, cause she said they tasted different than she remembers, so she didn't trust them. Why can't my life be normal? Just got a text from Tori telling me to come over. I better go over to see what she needs. Heck, I'll do anything to get out of here, besides, her caretaker should be here any minute to set me free. I can barely sleep when it's my night to take care of her.

**END POV**

**Tori POV**

Last night, I was dreaming about Beck, it was awful. We were a couple, and we did everything together. How come I cannot get him off my mind? This is why I asked Andre to come over. Maybe he can help me get over this crush, like I helped him get over Jade. I wasn't even going to ask Trina. Last time I asked her for boy help, she wound up making out with the boy on that red couch over there, while I was RIGHT THERE.

*Doorbell Rings*

I go to open the door, greet Andre, and tell him my whole story.

"Wow, ha-ha, I can't believe Sikowitz actually did that to you." Andre chuckled.

"Neither can I!" I replied.

"So what do you think I should do?" I sighed.

"I think you should let it play out, the feelings probably won't last. Like you said, it's one of those times where you're with someone for a long period of time, feelings develop, but they go away fast." Andre assured me.

"Yeah, you're right, I should just wait it out now." I sighed.

"TORIII!" Trina's whiney voice echoed.

"What?" I yelled.

"COME HELP ME PUT MY BOOTS ON, I CANT DO IT BY MYSELF!" Trina pleaded.

"Alright, alright! I'll be right up." I responded.

"I'm gonna grab some juice." Andre insisted.

"Okay, I'll go tame Trina." I sighed.

"Have fun with that." Andre chuckled.

**Fast forward to Monday morning**

**Still Tori POV**

It seems this school year that I've been trying to avoid someone all the time. Lucky person of the day: Beck! He texted me a couple of times over the weekend saying hey, but I did not feel like conversing or hanging out with the guy I was trying to lose feelings for. I managed to make it to my locker without any sight of Beck. So, I put my books I my locker and close it. Behind the locker door was no one other than Beck.

"Hey stranger." He smiled.

"H..Hi..Beck." I responded nervously.

"How come you didn't answer my texts this weekend?" Beck wanted to know.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Yeah, look" (takes out pear phone) "I texted you four times! I was bored and wanted to know if you wanted to hit up the mall!" Beck exclaimed.

"S..sorry, I had a stressful weekend between Trina and memorizing my lines it's been a hassle." I said.

Wow I pulled that excuse from nowhere!

"Why didn't you just ask Jade to go with you?" I was curious.

"Jade hates the mall; she said that it's too 'happy', whatever that means." Beck explained.

"Oh, alright then. We'll go soon I promise." I said with doubt.

Wow, I was worried that when I saw him, my feelings for him would not go away. But, during this conversation, I didn't feel the same emotions for him. I hope it's the same for him! Maybe things are finally back to the same old, same old! I contemplated these thoughts, the bell rang, and I walked to first class.

**End POV**

**Beck POV (Preview for Chapter 6)**

I think I may have lost my chance, why didn't I realize it sooner? What am I going to do? Who do I chose? I am so confused….

**So I worked on this a little more today, it is now 11 PM where I am, which means it almost took me a full day to complete this, but I had a busy day! These cliff hangers are probably driving you crazy, and I am sorry about that! Doing those helps me prep for the next chapter, however! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know it's a little shorter than chapter 4, but the next one will be the longest and best yet! Some things will be brought up that many of you have been waiting to hear! Chapter 6 will be titled: 'That's Just the Way it is.' I am hopeful to have it up before the weekend hits! And again: Rate, Subscribe, + Spread the word about this story! Thanks for all the continued support.**

**-LittleKidatHeart**


	6. That's Just the Way it is

**Hey guys! Here it is as promised! Thank you for your patience; I really had to give this chapter some thought. Since my story will probably have about 10-12 chapters, this would make this the beginning of the end. This chapter will start with the preview that chapter 5 had. I hope you all enjoy. **

*I do NOT own anything VicTORious; the characters Mike, Ashley and Brian are my original characters, and cannot be used in other Fan Fics.*

Chapter 6: That's Just the Way it is

**Beck POV **

Today was a rough day of school. No, not because it was Monday, but because I was trying to talk to someone that clearly wanted nothing to do with me at the time being. After Tori and I were locked in the theatre on Friday, I started to develop some feelings for her. I thought they would go away once I saw Jade again, but they didn't. Jade was coming over I a little while, and for the first time in a long time, I was happy about that. Maybe hanging out with my girlfriend can help me get over Tori.

There was a knock on my door and I went to go answer it.

"Well, my fine lady, I've been expecting you." I kissed Jade's forehead.

"Hey babe, it's been a long day of school, can we just talk instead of going to the beach?" Jade pleaded.

"I didn't know we were supposed to go to the beach." I said confused.

"Oh, well, we were going, and now we're not." Jade answered.

"Well okay then." I responded.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, I pretty much know everything about you." Jade started. "Oh, I never asked you how rehearsal went on Friday." She finished.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When you spent your Friday night alone...with Vega, how was that…torturous, right?" Jade explained with a grin.

"Oh, uhm, no, it was fine…productive, got a lot of lines down, she's really nice, you should at least make an attempt to like her." I snarled.

I wasn't going to tell her that we were locked in the theater and almost kissed, that I should probably leave out.

"Beck, she gets everything I deserve." Jade snapped.

"You are both incredibly talented, Jade. She just got lucky." I assured her.

"She always comes out on top, it's not fair." Jade pouted.

"It's all about personality, and how you treat others, we've been over this." I explained.

"Just because I yell at people all the time and love to play with scissors doesn't make me an unlikeable person." Jade hissed.

"Alright, Jade." I said.

I wasn't in the mood to debate how Jade has a bad personality when it comes to most people. I'm the only person that understands that she means well, even if I tried to explain that to other people, they wouldn't get it.

"What's wrong, babe, you seem upset." Jade noticed.

"Nah, I'm fine." I replied.

"No you're not, we've been going out for two years, and I know you're not okay…what's wrong?" Jade asked again.

"Noth.." I got cut off

"TELL ME." Jade demanded.

"I'm honestly just not feeling well, that's all." I lied.

"Oh. Well, don't get me sick." Jade said.

"I'll do my best?" I said sarcastically.

If this were any other girl the conversation would have sounded a little like this:

_Jade- Are you okay? You don't look good._

_Me- Yeah, I'm fine._

_Jade- Are you sure? You barely have anything to say, and that's so unlike you._

_Me- Yeah I'm fine, I'm honestly not feeling well is all._

_Jade- Aw, what's wrong? Do you need anything; do you want soup or a blanket?_

When Jade and I had that conversation, I knew that's what she meant. No one else seems to get her though, which is why I have to hold on to her. I want her to be happy. I do love her, but I was also falling hard for Tori at the same time. I had to talk to Tori about this. If I don't, I may never be able to get this off my chest.

**END POV**

**Jade POV**

Something is wrong with Beck. Of course I know that because I am his girlfriend, I have been for two years, obviously because imma catch. But, lately, our conversations have been boring. We really don't have anything to talk about anymore. I think I'm beginning to lose feelings for him. I still love him, that will never change, but I think that our relationship is fading. Of course I won't tell him that, because crying makes me angry, especially when it's not me doing it. I'll hold on to it a little while longer I guess.

"Hey Beck, would you ever let me re-decorate your RV?" I said looking around his 80's style RV.

"No, I like my walls without blood stains." Beck stated.

"But that would look awesome." I said as I plopped down on his old couch.

Beck sat down next to me.

"I like this style, its classic, and it's free." Beck explained.

"You like the style of Fat Biscuit?" I questioned.

"No, but I can deal with it, and a makeover costs a lot of money." Beck replied.

"This conversations going nowhere." I laughed.

"Then why is it continuing?" Beck smirked and ran his hand through his hair.

We began to kiss, but this time, the spark wasn't there, at least not for me. This is when I knew that our relationship didn't have much longer, so I'm just going to have to enjoy what I have left of it. After we said goodbye, I went home and played with my favorite pair or red scissors. I love red, it's like blood.

**END POV**

**Beck POV (Short Narration)**

After Jade left, I got a chance to gather my thoughts. That was the worst kiss Jade and I ever shared, in my opinion at least. I felt absolutely nothing. It was then I realized the relationship I had with Jade for so long, was reaching its closure. I thought hanging out with Jade would get my mind off of Tori, but all it did was make me wish I was with her. But now, I think I may have lost my chance. Why didn't I realize it sooner? What am I going to do? Who do I choose? I am so confused, and I don't like to be confused. If I had talked to Tori about this sooner, I may have had a chance. But if she had any feelings for me that day they could be gone by now. Whatever.

**END POV**

_**Tori Vega: AHH Ashley will be here any minute, soo excited! :D **_

_**Mood: Pumped.**_

_**^Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver like this^**_

**Tori POV**

AH I am so excited to see my best friend Ashley! I haven't seen her since I transferred to Hollywood Arts. Today, she is just coming to hang out, she'll also be coming back to see my performance in Sikowitz's play. I have to admit, I'm actually nervous to see her. I don't even know what to say. Well, I guess we can catch up on 4 months' worth of gossip. The doorbell rings, and my sister Trina answers it.

"ASHLEY!" My sister screams. "How've you been?"

"I've been great! I missed you so much! How's senior year?" Ashley asked.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Senior year is awesome! Do you want to hear all about it?" Trina asked with sheer excitement.

"Later. Cause I see my best friend over there! AHHHHHHH!" Ashley screamed.

We both ran into each other, hugging each other as if we were freefalling.

"I missed you so much, we have so much catching up to do." I told her.

"Oh jeez, don't even get me started." Ashley told me.

"So how you liking Hollywood Arts?" Ashley asked with excitement.

"Ugh, it's amazing! I have great friends that support me, and I also got the lead in the next play!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I know! I can't wait to see you in that." Ashley assured me.

"Well I have a role in the play too. I am Abby's understudy." Trina said with a smile.

"Abby?" Ashley said.

"Tori's character's sister, DUH." Trina said.

"Oh okay then….congrats." Ashley said with a hint of sarcasm.

Trina walked away and went to her room.

"I'm sorry about her." I apologized.

"Don't, I kind of missed that personality of hers." Ashley chuckled.

"You want her?" I asked. "You can have her." I stated.

"Nah, I'm okay." Ashley quickly responded.

"Hohookay." I laughed.

"So what's new with you?" I continued.

"Ugh absolutely nothing. You need to come back! I am so bored without you in school." Ashley whined.

"Sorry, I really like Hollywood Arts. There is absolutely no way that I'm going back to regular school." I told her.

"Maybe I can audition to come to Hollywood Arts?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"No, you….wait actually you might be able to!" I exclaimed. "You just got to be careful, our new principal can be very intimidating." I warned her.

"Eh, it's worth a shot. Maybe I'll do it!" Ashley got excited.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" I screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey. I said MAYBE." Ashley corrected.

"Yes, but that means you're gonna do it." I told her.

"Okay? Haha." Ashley chuckled.

"I'm going to invite over my dear friend Andre, so he can help you prepare an audition!" I explained to her.

"Cool! Wait, why don't you invite all of your friends over so I can meet them?" Ashley questioned.

"I guess I can do that, girl are you in for it." I smiled.

"I'm in for it?" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah! They're a crazy group of people." I explained.

"Hey! We did some crazy things in our days together to!" Ashley defended. "Remember the French toast incident?" She asked.

"Please don't even remind me of that." I laughed.

"So for your audition, do you want to sing or perform a skit?" I asked.

"Hm. I think I want to sing." She contemplated.

"Okay, sing me something." I demanded.

"Well what should I sing?" She asked.

"Sing the chorus of Someone like You by Adele." I told her. I love Adele.

"Okay then." She said.

She took her long blonde hair out of its ponytail and began to sing the chorus, and that's when I knew she would make it into Hollywood Arts. Her pitch was almost perfect, she showed emotion and her stage presence was great.

"Wow..th..that was amazing." I assured her.

"You think so? Ashley asked.

"I know so! Andre and the others should be here in a little while." I told her.

"Okay, cool. And thank you." Ashley smiled.

I gave her a quick run-down of my friends before they got there. This way she knew how to treat every single one of them.

"Okay so let me go over this one more time. Andre's the musical one, and your Hollywood Arts best friend. Robbie is the creepy one with the puppet. Jade is the scary one that you have issues with once in a while. Cat is the over emotional random chick. And Beck is normal with great hair and a great smile." Ashley reiterated.

"Wow, you summarized their personalities quite nicely." I chuckled. "Don't forget that Beck and Jade are dating." I added.

"Ugh really. Beck sounded like my type." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, don't even make direct eye contact with him. If you do Jade will make your life miserable." I explained.

"Sounds rough!" Ashley said nervously.

*The doorbell rings and I go to answer it*

They all simultaneously say hey and I welcomed them inside.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend Ashley." I started. "Ashley, this is Robbie, Jade, Beck, Cat and this is Andre who is going to help you." I said as I pointed from left to right.

"Nice to meet you guys. Andre thank you so much for helping my prepare an audition!" Ashley said with excitement.

"Wait, hold on. SHES auditioning for Hollywood Arts?" Jade asked.

"Yeah?" I asked with worry in my tone.

"Bye." Jade said as she stormed out.

"I'm so sorry about that." Beck apologized. "She doesn't like people." He continued.

"It's okay, I honestly don't care." Ashley said.

"Hey Cat! I've heard such nice things about you!" Ashley told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled.

"Nothing, just that you seem nice!" Ashley said with a scared look on her face.

"Oh thanks! You too!" Cat Smiled.

"Okay, Andre! Help her prepare a song?" I smiled at him.

"Sure. Ashley come on over to the piano with me." Andre demanded with a smile.

"Okay!" Ashley smiled back.

"Good luck Ash!" I said.

"Your friend seems so nice." Cat stated.

"Yeah she is." I smiled.

"Yeah Cat, no need to freak out." Rex blurted out.

"REX, apologize right now!" Robbie demanded.

"Yeah Rex that was just mean!" Cat frowned.

"I'll just apologize for him, Cat I'm sorry for Rex's rude behavior." Robbie said with a straight face.

"It's okay." Cat chuckled.

Beck approached me.

"He Tor." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute." He continued.

"Sure!" I said. Not knowing what was about to happen.

We walked into the kitchen.

**END POV**

**Robbie POV**

That Ashley girl is hot! But, Cat is hotter. I really like Cat. I wonder if she knows that though. Ever since I made her give back that puppy, she has been kind of distant from me. I know I can be kind of a freak and a jerk but..

"Kind of? HA you're the definition of freak." Rex laughed.

What the? REX! Get out of my thoughts.

"I am your thoughts." Rex challenged.

Just be quiet. Anyway I think if a girl actually gave me a chance, I'd be less creepy. Maybe I should just go for it and ask her out. I got nothing to lose.

"Hey Cat.." I started.

"What." Cat replied.

"Would you like to, I dunno, get dinner sometime." I asked.

"Silly Robbie, I eat dinner every day!" Cat laughed.

"No I mean like, go on a date with me." I re-worded.

"Oh, no." Cat replied.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you gave Sparkles away." Cat frowned.

"But he wasn't yours!" I defended myself.

"And.." Cat answered.

"Never mind. I'm not gonna sit here and waste my time on someone that will never give me a chance." I complained.

"But Robbie.." Cat called to me.

"Forget it, c'mon Rex." I interrupted and fled Tori's house.

I felt bad but at the same time I didn't. Cat shouldn't be mad at me because I took that dog away from her. She knew it wasn't hers. And she should appreciate that I did the right thing. The only problem is that I still love her. Maybe if I buy her another dog, she'll love me back. That's what I'm gonna do, buy her a dog!  
**END POV**

**Tori POV**

"Tori, this has been eating away at me for a few days now." Beck stated.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"We almost kissed, Tor, we can't avoid talking about it." Beck replied.

"Sure we can, watch this." I got up from the kitchen chair and began to walk the other way.

"Tori please stay." Beck pleaded.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed.

"It's just been bugging me since it happened, and not talking about it has made it worse." Beck continued.

"Beck, I know you're in shock that something almost happened. But even Sikowitz said himself, if you leave people alone for a few hours with nothing to do, things can heat up. Those feelings that you have for me will go away eventually. Mine already did." I assured him.

"Oh, they did?" Beck sighed.

"Yes, those feelings weren't real, and neither are yours." I explained.

"I..I didn't say I had feelings for you, I just wanted to talk about the 'almost kiss.'" Beck chucked with half a smile.

"Oh, awkward. Yeah, we almost kissed. No feelings there what so ever. I guess that's all you really want to know?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, whatever." Beck started. "Look I gotta go. You obviously don't want to talk about this and I'm not gonna make you." He finished.

"Beck don't be ridiculous." I said.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I have to go find Jade."

He walked out and slammed the door.

I'm not gonna lie, hearing him upset broke my heart a little bit. I knew that wasn't the last time we were going to talk about it.

**END POV**

**Ashley POV**

I really appreciate Andre helping me prepare a song for my audition. I know this was really last minute but I missed my best friend. I just hope this Helen lady lets me audition! She sounds pretty tough. And this Sikowitz guy Andre tells me about seems insane! I do hope I get him. We decided that since it was so last minute that I should sing a song that already existed. Since Tori seemed to like my rendition of 'Someone like You' I sang that for Andre. He agreed that it was a great choice for me so that's what I'll be singing!

"Well I think that's enough for today!" Andre announced. "You're gonna do fine." He assured me.

"Thanks, this really means a lot. I owe you big time." I told him.

"No problem. This is what I live to do." He told me.

He hugged me and then Tori then Cat. Then, he had to go.

"Man, he's such a great guy. You're lucky to have friends like him Tor." I assured her.

"I know. I always turn to him when I need help with something." Tori told me.

"Do you guys have any feelings for each other?" I playfully asked her.

"Absolutely not. We are just friends and nothing more. He's the kind of person that you'll have for life that you can tell anything to. Going out with him would change that completely. That would be like dating my brother." Tori explained.

"One time, my brother asked me out and I told him that was weird so he threw a knife at the wall, or was it a fork?" Cat was uncertain.

"Your brother did what now?" I was shocked.

"Don't even ask…her brother does strange things all the time." Tori explained to me.

"Yeah, oooo do you guys want to meet him?" Cat asked Tori and I.

"NO." We both said simultaneously.

"Boo." Cat pouted.

"SO Tori, what happened with you and Beck before?" I questioned her.

"What, nothing, nothing at all." Tori stuttered.

"It didn't look like nothing." I pointed out.

"Eh, really, it was nothing." Tori assured us. "The bigger question is what happened with you and Robbie, Cat." Tori questioned Cat.

"Well, he asked me out but I said no because I'm mad at him." Cat explained.

"CAT! You can't be mad at him because he gave the dog back to his original owners." Tori yelled.

"WELL I'M SORRY. BUT I LOVED SPARKLES. AND HE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME." Cat yelled back.

"I know, but you should be happy that Robbie did the right thing. If you lost your dog, he would go to all ends of the earth looking for him." Tori explained.

"Wah now I feel bad." Cat pouted. "I should go apologize. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Okay then." Tori said.

"Well, goodnight!" Cat hugged us both. "It was nice meeting you Ashley!"

"You too!" I yelled back.

Cat leaves.

"Man your friends are out there!" I confessed.

"I told you! Are you sure you want to go to Hollywood Arts?" Tori joked.

"Positive, why you don't like them?" I asked.

"No, I was kidding. I love them all to pieces." Tori confessed to me.

"Oh that's good." I said. "OH that reminds me. Do you remember Brian Jones? He was in our math class."

"Yeah! He was such a nice kid. How is he?" Tori asked me.

"He was just asking about you! He said he wants to hang out with you soon." I said all excited and such.

"YES! That would be awesome. I had the biggest crush on him when I went there!" Tori jumped up and down.

"Haha I'll have to let him know." I chuckled.

"No, don't tell him I liked him!" Tori snapped.

"Relax, he liked you too." I confessed.

"REALLY?" Tori smiled.

"YES!" I laughed. "My mom's here, I'll see you again soon." I hugged her.

"Don't forget to talk to Brian!" Tori yelled to me.

"Oh I won't!" I yelled back as I walked out.

Something clearly happened between her and Beck today. What better way to distract her then to bring back a friend from the past? It may be love at first sight! We'll just have to wait and see.

**Alright well, I feel that's a good spot to cut off the chapter. Beck finally decided he needed to talk to Tori. That didn't go over too well though! Same thing with Robbie and Cat. Jade and Beck also seem to be losing feelings for each other, while Andre still might have something for Jade. So the status right now: Andre likes Jade, but Jade likes Beck. But as Jades feelings for Beck diminish, who will she turn to? Beck likes Tori and Jade. And now that Ashley told Tori about Brian, she might wind up liking him. Next chapter should be interesting. A few hints: We will hear a lot about how Jade is feeling and how she has felt in the past. Jade also confronts Beck about their issues. We will also meet Brian for the first time and Ashley will audition for Hollywood Arts! How will things unfold? Stay tuned! And of course, please review, favorite, and spread the word. Thanks for all the continued support. **

**-LittleKidatHeart**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

_**Carlalinda**__**- I took your advice and incorporated some Jade and Robbie POV. Those were the only characters I haven't really used yet! Cat's POV won't really be necessary in this chapter however. Thanks for the advice!**_

_**Kira**__**- Sorry for the confusion! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**_

_**LanaLove93**__**- Glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**InuKikfan4ever**__**- You really have been paying attention! Glad you like it!**_


	7. Making Moves

Chapter 7: Making Moves

**Hey guys, so an unexpected amount of school work piled up on me, and I haven't been able to update. Writers block has been getting to me too. My sincere apologies go out to all of my fans waiting to read the next chapter. Now that my classes have slowed down a bit, I should be updating more. Enjoy!**

*****I don't own anything VicTORious except my original characters Mike, Ashley and Brian along with this story*

**Tori POV**

Brian. Brian Jones. That's all I've been able to think about since Ashley left that night. Brian asked about ME? I talked to him later that night and we decided to hangout after school. That made me happy. But, unfortunately Beck was bringing me down. He basically told me off then stormed out, fuming. I mean, it's not like it's a big deal as long as we put it behind us. He's opening up a door that should be bolted shut. What's behind that door should never be discovered. EVER. As my sister and I arrived at school the car began to make a weird noise.

"Tori, what's that?" Trina asked with a worried look on her face.

"Uh, I don't know. Car issue?" I replied with doubt.

"Well I could've figured that one out. Ugh go out and look." Trina snipped.

"Me? Why me? It's your car!" I snipped back.

"Yes but I'm your pretty and loving sister that drives you to school every day. Now go." Trina demanded.

"Ugh fine. But I warn you, I know nothing about cars." I confessed.

"Why don't you get your friend Beck to look at it?" Trina suggested.

"Uh he's not talking to me right now." I sighed.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you." Trina said as she walked away.

"What? We..I..TRINA!" I yelled to her, but she was long gone.

I turn to the car and give it a dirty look.

"I'll deal with you later." I snarled.

The car alarm started going off and I just ran into school. I could tell already that this was going to be a long day.

**END POV**

**Jade POV**

I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. What if I didn't have Beck in my life anymore? I mean life would surely be different. But different in a bad way or an okay way? Like I've said before, my feelings for Beck were disappearing. When lunch time comes, I'll be able to talk to Beck more about what's going on. I don't even know what I'm going to say exactly. I could just tell him how I've been feeling lately, but then he might dump me. I don't want that just yet. Do I? As I was getting ready for first period, Andre approached me.

"Yo Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me.

"Make it quick." I snarled.

"I wrote another song, and I wanted to know if you want to do the vocals on the track." Andre wondered.

"What, Vega not available again?" I challenged.

"I didn't even ask her, I want you on this track, your voice is perfect for it." Andre assured me.

"Uh, yeah sure. Meet me here after school Friday." I responded.

"Sweet thanks." Andre hugged me.

"Please don't touch." I snapped.

"Oh sorry" Andre said nervously.

I know I don't seem grateful that I was offered this, but I am. No one has ever put me first before. Andre was a sweet kid and the only one of all my friends that I never grew tired of. And that one day Andre needed me to record a different song a couple months ago, I felt something between us that's been missing in my current relationship with Beck. Happiness. When Beck and I first started dating, everything was great. We had a lot of good laughs and did a lot of fun things together. Ever since Vega started going to Hollywood Arts, our relationship changed. This is the only reason I don't like Tori. And it isn't her fault at all, it's not even Beck's fault. I think he has subconsciously fallen for Tori Vega. He may not realize it yet, but he has. I'm not upset about it though, people drift. It just shows me that Beck and I aren't soul mates, and I'm okay with that. If it wasn't Vega, it would probably be someone else. Beck and I are not meant to be.

**END POV **

**Beck POV**

_"Uh, sure, whatever." I started. "Look I gotta go. You obviously don't want to talk about this and I'm not gonna make you." I finished._

_"Beck don't be ridiculous." Tori said._

_I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I have to go find Jade."_

_I walked out and slammed the door._

This situation kept replaying in my head since I left Tori's house last night. I felt awful about it. Tori was right, my feelings might eventually go away, so I shouldn't have freaked out the way I did. When I opened my locker, there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Beck,_

_ We need to talk about a few things. Come to my locker at lunch so I can talk to you. It's important. _

_Jade._

I'm a slightly concerned to why she needs to talk to me. Did she find out about what _almost _happened between Tori and I? No, that's not possible. Is it?

*Bell rings*

When I got to Sikowitz's classroom, I tried to grab a seat next to Jade so I can ask what's going on. But, unfortunately that seat was occupied by Andre. The only seat available was the seat next to Tori, and I didn't really want to sit there at the moment. I was too embarrassed.

"Beck! Please sit, we have much to discuss." Sikowitz demanded. So I grabbed the seat next to Tori.

"Okay, as you all know rehearsals have started for my new play, you should all be practicing your lines as the days go by. Beck and Tori, I want you to video chat me when you guys get home and perform a scene for me without your scripts. I recommend practicing once or twice before that." Sikowitz suggested.

"Besides the play, anyone have any idea what's happening next Friday night?" Sikowitz said with a huge smile on his face.

"Robbie gets a girlfriend?" Rex shouted.

"No, I'm talking about reality here!" Sikowitz answered.

"Me getting a girlfriend is very possible!" Robbie shouted.

"Anyway, anyone have the slightest idea?" Sikowitz was getting frustrated now.

"Oh I know!" Cat said with sheer excitement. "It's the annual spring formal dance!"

"YES! EXACTLY!" Sikowitz sighed with relief.

"Wait a second, you guys have annual dances but no proms?" Tori questioned.

"Prom is such a formal word for dance, thus the reason we don't use it." Sikowitz explained.

"Then why'd you let me put together a whole prom that I called prome?" Tori was irritated.

"Well, I don't know." Sikowitz was puzzled.

"Anyway, its ladies choice, so make sure you get picking ladies!" Sikowitz continued.

Everyone nodded and looked around the room to see which people might go together. As I was looking around, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Beck, do you want to talk about what happened at my house?" Tori asked me.

"No, not really." I quickly responded. This is so awkward.

"Beck, I'm sorry I was trying to avoid the conversation, it's just I feel we shouldn't really talk about something we may never be able to accomplish." Tori explained.

"Can we try talking about it later though? Please?" I begged.

"Fine, find me at lunch if you want to have a serious talk with me about this." Tori demanded.

"Okay, deal. Thanks Tor." I said.

"Tori..Beck, is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Sikowitz asked.

"No sir." I replied.

"Okay then please stop talking." He demanded.

*Bell rings*

"Alright class, you guys know what you gotta do, enjoy the rest of your day." Sikowitz said as we all left the classroom.

Oh no, I just realized I needed to find Jade at lunch, and I told Tori I'd find her at lunch. Ugh, she'll understand right?

**END POV**

**NO POV- Lunchtime**

Jade was waiting at her locker for the arrival of her boyfriend Beck Oliver. She was doing a lot of thinking about what she was going to say to him. At this point, she had a pretty good idea. Beck finds Jade and walks up to her locker.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" Beck asked.

"Hey babe, we have much to discuss." Jade answered.

"What is there to talk about? Do you know something I don't?" Beck questioned.

"No I think you know this too." Jade said.

"Do I?" Beck was uncertain.

"Yes, here it goes." Jade took a deep breath.

"Okay." Beck said with half a smile.

"Lately, I don't think either of us have been enjoying our relationship very much, she started, "Ever since Vega made it into Hollywood arts we seem to have a lot of issues." She finished.

"Issues?" Beck asked. "What kind of issues?"

"Well for one, we fight a lot more. Also, things are just different. We don't see each other the way we used to." Jade explained.

"What are you saying here?" Beck said worried.

"I'm saying I think you like Tori. Whether you realize it or not is beyond my knowledge." Jade confessed.

"Jade that's crazy, it's not possible." Beck defended himself.

"But it is, and I'm okay with it. It just shows we aren't meant to be. You guys are clearly into each other and I'm in the way. I don't want to be in the way of your happiness." Jade sighed.

"What about you?" Beck asked.

"I think I might have developing feelings for someone else." Jade admitted.

"Really?" Beck wondered.

"Yes, and I didn't want to wait to tell you that, which is why I'm glad I told you now. I think we should end our relationship. It's been two wonderful years and I'll always be thankful that I had you." Jade concluded.

"Well, thank you for being honest with me, and thank you for an amazing two years. I will never forget you Jade." Beck stated.

They gave each other a nice big hug before walking in different directions.

**Tori POV**

I hope Beck doesn't mind, I needed to go greet Ashley at the front of the school. I hope he's not mad we didn't get to talk today. But, I was so happy when Helen agreed to let Ashley audition!

**Tori Vega: Ashley's audition begins..NOW..Good Luck Ash! Btw..Sorry Beck! **

**Mood: Nervous**

**^Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Trina Vega and Cat Valentine like this^ **

"So how do you think I did!" Ashley asked me with excitement.

"Welllll…haha just kidding you sounded and looked amazing!" I assured her.

"You think I'll get in?" Ashley was worried.

"I think you will, a good first impression is always the most important as you know." I told her.

"Yeah, true, but just look at this place! It's insane!" Ashley screamed.

"Yeah, it is, I love it!" I replied

"Well, I'm going home and sitting by the phone until I get a call back, so I'll see you later?" Ashley asked.

"Yep! Make sure you call me as soon as you get off the phone with Helen! Plus, I'm hanging out with Brian today if you care to join us." I said with a smile.

"Aww how cute! I might, it depends if I get into Hollywood Arts or not." She winked at me.

"You will, don't worry!" I yelled to her as she walked out the doors of the school.

Today has been a very interesting day. First, I see Andre and Jade spending a lot of time together. Then Beck and I agreed to talk rationally about what happened that one night at the Black Box theatre. Now, my best friend from my old school just auditioned for Hollywood Arts. It's just been a crazy day, and now I'm hanging out with Brian Jones after school. WAIT, I forgot Beck and I were supposed to video chat with Sikowitz. I'll just ask Sikowitz if we can do the chat tomorrow. So I walk to Sikowitz's classroom.

"So you're telling me that you aren't ready to do it today?" Sikowitz questioned.

"No, I'm sorry, I promise tomorrow I'll have it perfected." I begged.

"Very well, Miss. Vega, one more day, please inform Beck of this." Sikowitz sighed.

"Yay! Thanks, I sure will!" I said with excitement.

Now to find Beck.

"Hey! Beck there you are! I need to talk to you!" I smiled.

"Finally, so about what happened las.." Beck started.

"Oh, no not about that, I needed to tell you that the video chat with Sikowitz has been moved to tomorrow." I said.

"What? Why?" Beck said with a hint of anger.

"I'm really busy today, and I really want to perfect my lines. You okay? You look like something's bothering you." I said with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't want to talk about it. I'll be fine really. See you tomorrow." Beck sighed.

"Is it because we haven't talked yet, because I promise tomorrow we will." I assured him.

"Nah, it's got nothing to do with you or that, so don't worry about it." Beck told me.

"Okay, feel better. If you need me I'm a phone call away." I said.

"Thanks Tor." Beck grinned.

I hope he's okay. I've never seen him like that. Something's not right, but I couldn't worry about that right now, I had to think about what to wear for my date with Brian! I'm actually really nervous.

**END POV**

_Following Scene takes place in school parking lot:_

**Robbie POV**

"Hey Cat." I walked over to Cat with my hands behind my back.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat smiled.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you upset, it's just that I really like you and…." Robbie started.

Cat had interrupted me with a kiss. It wasn't one of those "shut up Robbie" kisses either. It was actually a kiss that lasted for about six seconds. It was magical.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile.

"What was what for?" Cat questioned.

"You kissed me." I said.

"Yeah." Cat replied.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

"Oh, cause I like you silly!" She said.

"You like me?" I smiled again.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I was mean to you, you did the right thing and I'm happy you did." Cat explained.

"You're welcome! And oh, I got you this.." I pulled out a puppy that was very similar to the Chihuahua Max that she found.

"See? He's got his name tag and everything!" I continued.

"OMG ROBBIE, you're the best!" Cat screamed.

"Wait," she continued, "Why is my number underneath the name Sparkles?"

"Because his name is Sparkles, and if you ever lose him, people will call the number on the tag." I explained to her.

"Oh I get it now! Why the name Sparkles though?" Cat challenged.

"Isn't that what you wanted to name your dog?" I replied.

"Well, no, but I guess since it was a gift from you it'll do." Cat giggled.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked blushing.

"Sure Robbie, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She told me as she leaned in for a hug.

This just turned out to be the best day of my life.

**Look ahead to chapter 8; Beck POV**

This break up isn't as easy as I thought it would be, I was kind of giving Tori the cold shoulder in school and I feel bad. I should call her and tell her what happened to me and Jade, she's a good listener. Eh, what the heck, she said she's busy today, but I really need to talk to her. I'll take the ride over.

**Okay so a lot is going on and chapter 8 is going to be HUGE. A lot of different things happened this chapter and if you are confused. The next chapter will have many questions answered. Well, one relationship is settled! This one is between Cat and Robbie. Hopefully things work out for the best with them. Next chapter should begin to explore the Jade and Andre possibility. What will happen when Beck goes over to Tori's and sees Brian? You will just have to wait and see! Review for a shoutout! And of course, please review, favorite, and spread the word. Thanks for all the continued support.**

**-LittleKidatHeart**

**Inukikfan4ever- Glad to hear you're enjoying my story! **

**Carlalinda- Any relationship at this point is possible! I still got a few chapters to go so anything can happen. **

**Argylee- Thank you! **

**NSNx- Sorry I had you waiting! **

**Yuki Vega- You made some good points! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Lady's Choice

**Chapter 8; Lady's Choice  
Who will Tori ask to the formal?**

**Please take the poll on my profile!  
BIG chapter..enjoy! **

*I don't own anything VicTORious except my original characters Mike, Ashley and Brian along with this story*  
**  
Tori POV**  
Lady's choice? The spring dance was 8 days away and I needed to find a date. Desperately. I mean I guess I could always ask Andre; but I kind of want to find someone other than my best friend. I could ask Brian depending on how my date goes today. Ugh this date..I'm so nervous..is it even a date? I haven't seen this boy in about a year so I don't even know what to call it. I'm just glad I finally found something nice to wear, I think I look pretty!

_*doorbell*_  
"Tori get the door!" Trina yelled from across the hall.  
"I plan on it!" I shouted back. "Coming!"  
I open the door and standing there is Brian Jones. Looking exactly how I remember him. And that, that was a good thing.  
"Hey Brian!" I smiled.  
"Hey Tori, how've you been?" Brian said as he hugged me.  
"I've been fantastic; Hollywood Arts is a great school!" I said with excitement.  
"Well I'm glad to hear it, I miss seeing you every day though." Brian pouted.  
"Aw, that's really sweet, thanks :)" I blushed.  
With that I let him in. Wow, I didn't realize how easy going he was. I'm so glad he's not stuck up like the other guys I've talked to in the past. We sat down on the red couch, and i offered him a drink, with that he politely declined the offer.  
"So, Tori, tell me a little bit about you. Going to a performing arts school now has to be life changing!" Brian figured.  
"You have no idea. I've met so many awesome people, and I've been so welcomed into that school. I realized talents that i never even knew I had, it's just insane." I smiled.  
"That's really cool; i wish i had a talent like that." Brian frowned.  
"I'm sure you have talents you don't know about." I responded.  
"Haha nah if I did I'd do something about it." Brian told me.  
"Well you have the looks going for you, why don't you try modeling?" I suggested.  
"Haha thanks Tori." Brian laughed.  
"What? I'm serious. You've always been one of the best looking guys i know, faces like yours i see on magazine covers all the time!" I exclaimed.  
"Eh, I'm going to stick to my passion for writing. Thank you though, it means a lot." Brian smiled.  
"I have a serious question." Brian continued.  
"Ask away!" I said.  
"How do you not have so many guys chasing after you?" Brian wondered.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I mean you're gorgeous, and you don't have a boyfriend, it just doesn't make sense!" Brian explained.  
"Oh stop" I blushed.

"How'd you know I didn't have a boyfriend anyway?" I challenged.

"What do you mean?" Brian was uncertain.

"I never told you about my love life.." I continued.

"Well I assumed that's why you invited me over." Brian answered.

"Well, I mean I guess, but I really just invited you so we can catch up on things." I explained.

"Oh, I don't know, Ashley told me you weren't talking to anyone currently, sorry." Brian said embarrassed.

"It's perfectly fine ha-ha you heard correctly. I just was curious to see how you knew." I responded.

"Oh okay, was Ashley not supposed to say anything to me?" Brian asked curiously.

"Nah, I don't care. It needs to be known that I'm a single girl anyway!" I said playfully.

*My phone rings*

"Hello? Hey Ashley what's up? You got in? O.M.G. that's fantastic! What? No, I didn't ask anyone to the dance yet. Yeah, I know it's next Friday, but..okay, okay I'll find a date for you too. See you in a little bit Ash, bye."

This was my conversation with Ashley. Now I have to find a date for her too? This should be interesting.

"What was that about?" Brian wondered.

"That was Ashley, she got into Hollywood Arts!" I exclaimed.

"So she's leaving me too?" Brian joked.

"Yep! She starts Thursday." I told him.

"Well then I guess she still has tomorrow!" Brian smiled.

"Yeah, very true." I said. Well this has been a pointless conversation brought to you by Tori Vega and Brian Jones. Finally, he changed the subject.

"So what's this I hear about a dance next Friday?" Brian asked me.

"Oh um our school apparently has a spring formal every year. Ladies choice!" I explained.

"Oh cool, I know this is the first time I've seen you in a while, but I'll go with you if you need a date." Brian said shyly.

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled. "Do you want to go with me?" I finished.

"Absolutely!" Brian smiled.

**Tori Vega: Yay! I got a date to the formal! **

**Mood: Pumped**

**^Cat Valentine and Jade West like this^**

_**Comments:**_

**Jade West: You're welcome Tori.**

**Tori Vega: What?**

**Ashley O'Neil: Yay! I'm coming over now! Find me a date!**

**Tori Vega: The door's open! Welcome to The Slap! **

**Beck POV**

This break up isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I was kind of giving Tori the cold shoulder in school and I feel bad. I should call her and tell her what happened to me and Jade, she's a good listener. And I really wanted to talk about what happened between us in the theater. Eh, what the heck, she said she's busy today, but I really need to talk to her. We have a lot to talk about. I'll take the ride over. Oh come on, my phone's dead. I hate just showing up places, but I'm sure she'll understand. As I was pulling into the driveway I noticed a brand new 2012 Nissan 370Z Coupe. I wonder who got that car. Maybe Tori finally got her licence and got a nice expensive car! I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I hear Tori shout from a distance.

She opens the door and her eyes widen.

"Beck! What are you doing here?" Tori stuttered.

"Tori, I really need to talk to you and it can't wait." I confessed.

"Uhm.." Tori started.

"By the way, who's new car is that outside?" I interrupted.

"Hey Tor, who's at the door?" I hear some boy ask.

I look passed Tori and see a guy sitting on her red couch.

"Uhh, who's he?" I asked as I pushed passed Tori.

"I'm Brian, you are?" Brian asked with an attitude.

"Beck.." I responded.

I turned to Tori, "Who is this guy?" I whispered to her.

"He's someone who went to my old school." Tori started. "He's my date to the formal!" She finished with a fake smile.

"Yeah, luckiest guy in the world right here." Brian said as he got up and put his arm around Tori.

"Keep thinking that." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Beck where are you going?" Tori sighed.

"Home, I got a lot on my plate." I said as I slammed the door. I didn't even look at them as I said that. Going there was the biggest mistake I could make at this time. I don't even know where to turn at this point. It's clear to me that Jade and I were over and seeing Tori with another boy made me cringe. This could only mean one thing; I'm in love with Tori Vega.

"Beck?" I heard a familiar female voice say. I turned around and saw Tori's friend Ashley standing there.

"Hey Ashley." I hugged her.

"What brings you here?" Ashley asked me.

"Actually I was just leaving." I answered her.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, guess what? Eh, never mind. I'm sure Tori told you." She said.

"No, what?" I was curious.

"I got into Hollywood Arts!" Ashley smiled.

"That's great news..congrats!" I gave her another hug.

All of a sudden I broke down in tears, which I've never done in public before.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Ashley tried to comfort me.

"If I said yes, I'd be lying." I sobbed.

"Tori can wait, come sit in my car, we'll talk." Ashley suggested.

Ashley takes me to her car and we both sit in silence for about two minutes as I calmed down.

"So what happened that's making you act like this?" Ashley wondered.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." I responded.

"Okay, well you're obviously hurting. You just have to tell me what's causing your pain." Ashley explained.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I barely know you." I confessed.

"I know we barely know each other, but if something is seriously bothering you, I can keep a secret and try to help you out." Ashley promised.

"It's just that, I've never broke down like this in public before, I don't want to bother you with my problems." I stated.

"I'm known to give excellent advice and I'm also known to be an excellent listener. I think I can handle it." Ashley chuckled.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you." I sighed.

"Good!" Ashley smiled.

"Well, today in school, Jade and I broke up. She told me that the feelings that we once had for each other aren't the same anymore. She has feelings for someone else, and she claims that I have feelings for someone else as well." I explained.

"Well do you like someone else?" Ashley asked.

"I'm getting to that." I started.

"Whoa, attitude." Ashley joked.

"Anyway," I continued, "we both decided that two years was a good run and that was the way we ended it. I'm just kind of sad that it's over, you know? But she claimed that I have feelings for Tori, and that I've had these feelings since the day I met her. It took me until now to realize that I really do have feelings for Tori, and strong ones at that." I finished.

"Aww, really?" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, and seeing her with that Brian kid really set me off." I confessed.

"Oh, I forgot he was there." Ashley said.

"Yeah, AND they're going to the spring formal together, which means I need to get a different date." I sighed.

"Yeah, I saw that on The Slap," Ashley started, "Hey, do you think we can go together since we're both dateless at this point?" Ashley asked.

"Of course! Anything for the girl that let me vent to her!" I half-smiled.

"Okay, cool thanks! But in all seriousness, have you told Tori how you felt yet?" Ashley asked.

"Considering I realized my feelings for her about ten minutes ago, no." I responded. I also explained to her what happened in the Black Box Theater last Friday.

"Have you talked to her about that yet?" Ashley wondered.

"I've tried, but every time we start talking about it, she's either 'not in the mood' or 'too busy.'" I sighed.

"Well, you can't give her the option. You have to just sit her down and start talking." Ashley suggested.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Answer me this and then we'll be done here." Ashley demanded.

"Okay." I was worried.

"Are you willing to fight for her?" Ashley said with a completely straight face.

"I'd give up my life to be with her. I'll do anything." I confessed.

_Fast Forward to Friday Morning_

**Ashley POV**

So yesterday was my first day at Hollywood Arts and I have to say, this school isn't as easy as I thought it would be. All these kids are super talented, so everyone really has to give it their all. After my conversation with Beck on Tuesday, I went to go spend some time with Tori so she can help me prepare for my first day on Thursday (yesterday). Unfortunately for Beck, Tori and Brian seemed to have really hit it off from what I witnessed. I made sure I informed Beck of this as soon as I left Tori's. Ever since then, he's kept his distance from her unless they were rehearsing for the play. Tori, however, seemed to be very concerned about Beck after he left her house on Tuesday. She has tried talking to him, but he doesn't really feel like talking about much of anything other than school anymore. As much as I wanted to help him out with this, I don't want to interfere with Tori's love life. Things always end up how they're supposed to be. So, if Beck and Tori are supposed to be together, they will be together. Right now, I'm just happy I'm going to the formal with one of my first close friends at Hollywood Arts! Beck won't regret going with me. I should probably tell Tori I'm going with him.

**Andre POV**

"Yo Jade!" I yelled as I went up to her locker.

"What?" Jade snipped.

"You ready for today?" I smiled.

"Yes." Jade said.

"Uhm, you okay? You seem," I started, "nah never mind this is pretty normal for you." I concluded.

"Thanks." Jade answered.

"Well no, it's just that.." I got cut off.

"Andre relax, it's cool. I'm actually in a good mood today." Jade chuckled.

"Oh you are?" I wondered.

"Yep, by the way, I have a question." Jade told me.

"Go ahead!" I responded.

"Since I'm doing you a favor by singing your song, you have to do me one." Jade demanded.

"Which is..." I was curious.

"You have to go to the spring formal with me." Jade said.

"What about Beck? Won't he get mad?" I worried.

"No, we broke up." Jade confessed.

"Well I know that, but he's my best bud." I explained.

"He'll be fine with it, trust me. I did him a favor." Jade went on to say.

"And what favor was that exactly?" I asked.

"Will you just agree to going with me please?" Jade hissed.

"Sorry, sure I'll go with you." I agreed.

"Thanks." Jade gave half a smile.

"But only because you help me with my music." I replied.

"Yeah." Jade responded.

If only Jade knew how I really felt. I definitely couldn't tell her then. That might ruin my chances of going to the dance with her or she may not work on the song with me. I'll just have to see how the recording goes tonight. I may be able to look at her as just a friend. I was curious to know what 'favor' Jade did for Beck. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**Tori POV**

It's now lunchtime and we're all sitting around the table nonchalantly eating our lunches. The whole group was there, Robbie and Cat were holding hands (they're adorable) and sharing food. Jade and Andre were discussing the track they were going to record. Ashley and I were discussing what we were going to wear to the formal. Beck was still nowhere to be seen.

"So I was thinking of wearing purple next Friday what do you think?" I asked Ashley.

"Hmm, I like purple on you, but would Brian be okay with that?" Ashley wondered.

"Yeah, he said he doesn't care what color I pick, as long as he gets to see me happy." I smiled. At this point everyone was starting to listen to what Ashley and I were talking about.

"So are you and this Brian kid official or what?" Robbie asked me.

"Wait, Brian, who's Brian?" Jade asked.

"My date to the dance! And, I guess you can call us officially dating. No one in my family met him yet though." I sighed.

"I thought you were going with someone else though?" Jade questioned me.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Beck?" Jade responded.

"Oh, no." I sighed. Jade just sunk back into her seat after that and continued to talk to Andre. I wonder why she thought I was going with Beck. I haven't talked to her about anything that's been going on. I've tried talking to Beck about why he stormed out of my house, but he just won't talk to me. I also heard about his break up with Jade. I feel bad, but he won't let me talk to him.

"Hey Tori." I turned around and saw Beck standing over me.

"Sikowitz wants another scene done today right?" Beck asked me.

"Yeah, what time can you be over my house later?" I asked him.

"I'll just drive you home I guess, this way we can just get this over with." Beck replied.

"Actually, Brian's picking me up and we're getting ice cream. Can you come at like 3:30?" I hesitated to ask.

"Yeah, that's fine." Beck agreed.

"You want to sit?" Ashley offered her seat to him.

"Nah, thanks, I'll go sit over there." Beck pointed to Sinjin's table.

"I'll come with you, cause we need to talk about what we're wearing to the formal." Ashley gathered her things and got up.

"Wait, you guys are going together?" I wondered.

"Yeah, why is that bad?" Ashley said concerned.

"No, not at all. That's awesome!" I said with a fake smile. With that I watched them walk away, and I turned to the rest of the people at the table. Why was Ashley and Beck going together bothering me?

_Switch Scene: Tori and Brian in Tori's living room._

"Thank you for the ice cream Brian, it was great." I smiled and kissed him.

"No problem, anything for the world's best girlfriend." Brian smiled and kissed me again.

_*Doorbell*_

"TORI, DOOR!" Trina yelled from upstairs.

"I got it, I got it!" I sassed Trina.

I opened the door and in came Beck.

"Oh, hey Beck, you ready to perfect yet another scene?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Beck half smiled.

"Is this guy gonna run out of here like he did last time or what?" Brian snapped.

"Hey, Brian stop." I scolded.

"No, no Tori it's fine. I don't take pretty boys seriously." Beck snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Brian was getting angry.

"Oh, you heard m.." Beck started.

"Okay boys, that's enough." I interrupted.

"Sorry." Brian said as he kissed me.

I saw Beck roll his eyes as that happened. Trina comes down the stairs.

"Hey Tori, have you seen my .."Trina stopped mid-sentence.

"What's he doing here?" She finished.

"Oh, hey Trina." Brian sighed.

"You two know each other?" I wondered.

"Uuuuhhhh" Brian stuttered.

"KNOW him? I dated him when I was a sophomore.." Trina confessed. "Why is he here?"

"Uhh Uhm." I shook.

"Ready to do the scene?" Beck smiled (Jokingly, I'm sure).

**Well, there's another twist! Not sure how much longer this story is going to be. I definitely have another two chapters in mind, but I can always add more if needed. Writers block has been affecting me for the past two chapters. I hope that they turned out okay. Help is always appreciated! This chapter was difficult to write, but a lot of things are starting to come into play. We are now 100% sure that Beck is in love with Tori. We are also sure that Andre has feelings for Jade. Robbie and Cat seem to be enjoying their relationship. Could what Trina confessed at the end of the chapter have an effect on Tori's relationship with Brian? Now that Ashley knows Beck's feelings, will she be able to help him out? Keep reading to find out! Review for a shoutout! And of course, please review, favorite, and spread the word about my story. Thanks for all the continued support.**

**-LittleKidatHeart**

**SHOUTOUT:**

**EddiesGirlx- I took what you said and used it! Thanks for the advice! Glad you enjoy my story! **

**Like I said .. inbox me suggestions! **


	9. Change of Plans

Chapter 9; Change of Plans

**Previously: **

**Tori POV**

"_What's he doing here?" She finished._

"_Oh, hey Trina." Brian sighed. _

"_You two know each other?" I wondered. _

"_Uuuuhhhh" Brian stuttered._

"_KNOW him? I dated him when I was a sophomore.." Trina confessed. "Why is he here?"_

"_Uhh Uhm." I shook. _

"_Ready to do the scene?" Beck smiled (Jokingly, I'm sure)._

"Tori, why is he here?" Trina asked.

"What? I um..he's" I started.

"He's my neighbor, and he wanted to meet Tori so I brought him over." Beck interrupted.

"No, Beck, I'm not going to have you lie for me." I stated.

"Ugh, well, Trina he's my boyfriend." I confessed.

"WHAT?" Trina jumped out of her skin. "How long did I not know about this?" She continued.

"Well, you haven't talked to me in a few days, but it's been since Wednesday." I explained.

"Tori, he broke my heart sophomore year when he stood me up on our fourth date." Trina whined.

"Uhh well I.." I began.

"Can we talk upstairs please?" Trina begged.

"Sure." I grinned.

I finally found a guy that's worth my time, and something has to go wrong. How was I supposed to continue dating my sister's ex-boyfriend? I'm curious to how she even met him, cause I don't remember Trina dating anybody sophomore year. And..why would Brian not tell me that?

"So Tori, care to explain to me why you're dating my ex-boyfriend?" Trina challenged.

"How was I supposed to know he was your ex? Every time you got a boyfriend you would rub it in my face and talk non-stop about them! It's not my fault, you never told me about him!" I replied.

"Tori, he really hurt me. You don't just leave someone in a restaurant for two hours waiting for someone that will never come." Trina sighed.

"But, how come you never told me about him?" I wondered.

"I don't know.." Trina said hesitantly.

"You REALLY liked him, didn't you?" I figured.

"Well, yeah..The reason I didn't talk about him was because I didn't want to jinx what I had with this guy. I thought I finally found someone who understood me. And then, that happens." Trina frowned.

"Well, maybe he has a reasonable explanation? Did you let him explain?" I questioned.

"Ew, no. There's plenty of ways to reach me if you can't make it. Have you not seen me? You have to be crazy to not want to be with me. I mean, pretty AND talented? Where do I find the time?" Trina bragged.

"Mhm." I merrily responded. "Wait, how'd you meet Brian anyway?" I was curious.

"Oh, one of my Northridge friends grew up with him, so she introduced us." Trina explained.

"Oh, makes sense, that's nice." I said.

"Tori, if you really like this guy, I'm not going to stop you from seeing him." Trina went on to say.

"Yeah well I guess it's for the best, wait what?" I asked confused. I've never heard Trina be as mature as she sounded at this very moment.

"I said, if you like him, take him." Trina said again.

"But what about you? I don't want you mad at me" I was concerned.

"I'm not gonna be mad at you, I promise." Trina half-smiled. "Come here, give me a hug." She continued as we both leaned in for a hug.

"Thanks Tri, you're actually not half bad you know that?" I smiled.

"I'm amazing, I know." Trina said as she walked out of the room.

**Beck POV**

Since Trina took Tori upstairs, that left me alone with Brian, the one who took Tori away from me. I know it's not his fault, but the fact that he has an attitude doesn't help his case. I don't know why I tried covering for him. I should've just let them work it out themselves. But, I'm a nice guy, what can I say?

"Yo Beck, I got a question for you." Brian stated.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why'd you try to help me out? I mean, it's obvious that you don't like me and I'm kind of a jerk to you, but you still helped. Why?" Brian wondered.

"I don't know, I just didn't want a fight breaking out. By protecting you, I'm protecting Tori. She's my best friend; I want to help her out." I explained.

"Well, thanks. I'm sorry I've been nasty to you, I just found you a threat to what Tori and I have going. But, you standing up for us made me see a bit different." Brian smiled.

"Eh, don't mention it. And apology accepted. Thank you." I grinned.

"Man, so I don't know what I'm going to do about Trina." Brian said with worry.

"Oh yeah, so you dated Trina. And you didn't tell Tori you did?" I asked.

"Yeah." Brian sighed.

"Why wouldn't you tell her that?" I questioned.

"Because I was afraid Tori wouldn't talk to me if she knew." Brian explained.

"Oh, makes sense. Still wrong, but I get it." I responded.

"But boy did I mess things up with Trina." Brian continued to explain.

"Oh yeah? Why'd you ditch her on your date?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't! She just won't let me explain to her what happened!" Brian exclaimed.

"What happened exactly?" I wondered.

"Well, I was having a bad day, I was fighting with my parents, had to finish up a couple of projects that were due within one or two days of each other and my phone decided to fall into the toilet. Phones don't float, in case you didn't know." Brian said sarcastically.

"No, I did not. Thanks for the update." I replied with sarcasm.

"So I wound up forgetting about my date. To this day, I feel awful." Brian admitted.

"As you should, but I'd talk to her." I recommended.

"I try! But every time to try to talk to her, she won't listen! It's almost like she doesn't want to know the truth!" Brian whined.

"Just sit her down and talk to her, don't give her the option." I suggested.

I just realized that Brian's in a similar situation that I'm in right now. It's seems the Vega sisters aren't keen on communication. They just like to assume that things happen the way they believe. I gave Brian the same advice Ashley gave me. And that advice, I was going to use. But, with Brian still dating Tori, I should probably wait until that comes to a halt. I have a feeling that they'll break up sooner than later with Trina being Brian's ex n' all. The two of us were talking for a while and getting to know each other a little better.

"So what's the deal with you and Tori anyway?" Brian was curious.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"I mean have you guys ever dated or anything?" Brian asked awkwardly.

"Oh, um, nah never." I responded with a grin.

"Well, after this, I don't think Tori and I are gonna work out, but to be completely honest, if I had to pick someone for her, It'd be you." Brian stated.

"Thanks." I chuckled and smiled.

"No seriously, if you have any feelings for her, don't hesitate to tell her, because once you lose her, she's gone." Brian explained.

"So is this you telling me to ask her out?" I asked.

"In an informative sort of way, yes." Brian grinned.

"Well thank you for informing me" I joked.

**Andre POV **

Jade and I have been rehearsing this song for over an hour now. She sounds absolutely amazing. Seriously, this has got to be one of the best songs for her voice style. While I was watching her sing, it reminded me of the last time we rehearsed together. All of my feelings for Jade had come back. This time, I wasn't going to let her get away.

"So Andre, you ready for next Friday?" Jade asked me with a big grin on her face.

"Y-You mean that f-formal t-thing? Y-Yeah, you?" I said stuttering.

"I'm really excited for it. Thank you for agreeing to go with me. I know I'm not that easy going, and I can be, well, 'intimidating.'" Jade said with air quotes.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm happy you asked me." I smiled.

"This song you wrote, it's amazing. What was your inspiration?" Jade questioned. I didn't want to tell her that she was my inspiration, even though she really was.

"Well, uh, I love mah dog so I guess mah dog." I lied.

"Andre, the last song, '365 days' was about your dog. Do you really get inspired by your dog that much?" Jade asked.

"Well.. I mean.. no." I admitted.

"What?" Jade was confused.

"I can't lie to you anymore." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Jade was still confused.

"Jade, '365 Days' was dedicated to you, as is this song, 'As Long as I Breathe.'" I confessed.

"So what does this mean?" Jade wanted clarification.

"It means.. it means that.. it means that I think I'm falling in love with you." I finally said.

"Andre, really? How long?" Jade asked me.

"It started when we recorded the first song we did together." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Jade wondered.

"Because you were dating Beck at the time, and I never interfere with relationships. I don't play that game." I said sternly.

"Okay." Jade responded.

"Look, if you don't feel that way I'm sorry. I just had to put my feelings out there." I told her.

"Kiss me." Jade said softly.

"I'm sorry?" I didn't understand.

"You said you think you love me, so kiss me." Jade demanded.

"Well alright." I said with a smile.

We leaned in for a nice slow kiss that lasted about five or six seconds. Needless to say, that kiss was the best I've ever had.

"Wow." Jade said with a smile I've never seen before.

"I know!" I smiled back.

"Let's finish the song." Jade said still staring at me.

"Alright then." I chuckled.

**Tori POV**

**Tori Vega: Trina Vega is the best big sister in the world. Love you Tri!**

**Mood- Loving :* **

**^Ashley O'Neil, Cat Valentine and Trina Vega like this^**

_**Comments:**_

**Jade West: Ew.**

After Trina and I finished our conversation, she went to her room and I decided to go back downstairs with the boys.

"Well hello boys." I said as I trotted down the stairs.

"What's up?" Beck smiled.

"Hey Brian I talked to my sister and.." I got cut off.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking too. I can't do this to Trina." Brian admitted.

"Wait what?" I was confused.

"Yeah. I never really got to explain to Trina what happened the night I never showed up. Also, seeing her again made me realize how much I care about her." Brian explained.

"Wow, um okay, well I was going to tell you that Trina approved of us dating but I guess if that's how you feel." I sighed.

"She really approved of us? Wow I'm shocked." Brian said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, same. But if you still have feelings for her, who am I to get in the way?" I went on to say.

"I think it's best for us to stop seeing each other now instead of later on when it might be harder for both of us." Brian told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And oh, if you want to talk to Trina, I'm okay with it." I half smiled.

"Nah, I don't want to be rude." Brian chuckled.

"No really, I think it's mature of you to let go of me because of how you feel about Trina, and the fact that she gave me permission to see you makes me okay with the two of you dating. I hope everything works out for the two of you." I smiled and hugged Brian.

"Thanks, Tori." Brian smiled back.

"No problem, she's up in her room if you would like to talk to her." I let him know.

"Okay cool." He said as he ran upstairs.

"You okay Tor?" I turn around and see Beck looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This sort of thing happens to me an awful lot. I'm just glad Brian had the decency to be up front with me." I sighed.

"Yeah, he's a nice kid. So, what are you gonna do about the formal now?" Beck wondered.

"Well, AW I forgot about that!" I pouted.

"You know I'd go with you if I didn't already agree to go with Ashley." Beck said reassuringly.

"Of course, but I'm fine really. I don't mind going alone." I admitted.

"Now, can we talk about what happened last Friday? PLEASE?" Beck had a grin on his face as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"FINE." I said jokingly.

Just as I said that a notification came up on my laptop saying that Sikowitz wanted to video chat with us.

"Right after we present a scene to Sikowitz?" I look at Beck with a big fake smile.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Beck chuckled.

I feel bad, this has to be either the third or fourth time we've tried talking about what happened in the Black Box Theater, and we are yet again interrupted by other things. We rehearse a scene from the new play Beck and I star in: Romance From Afar.

_Janet- But I have to stay with him. Being with him makes me popular._

_Brett- What's so great about being popular?_

_Janet- You get invited to everything and everyone looks up to you._

_Brett- But I see you for who you really are. And, I love you. You'd rather have popularity over love?_

_Janet- It's not that simple, you don't know how much I want to be with you_

_Brett- Then run away with me, far away from here, where you can stop over thinking things._

_Janet- But, where would we go?_

_Brett- As long as I'm with you, it really doesn't matter._

_Janet- I love you._

_Brett- And I love you._

_We lean in for the kiss._

"Well that was outstanding work children! Very believable." Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Beck and I said simultaneously.

"This play shall go very well if you two keep it up!" Sikowitz encouraged. "Good bye now!" He concluded.

"Thank you Sikowitz, talk to you later!" I smiled as I logged off.

"Well that was amazing." Beck smiled.

"Yeah, we are going to nail this play!" I was ecstatic.

"You got that right." Beck agreed. "Well, I gotta go, my mom just texted and she needs me home for dinner." He told me.

"But wait! Don't you want to talk?" I yelled to him as he walked towards the door.

"Tori, how often does my mom invite me in the house for dinner? I'm always fending for myself in my RV. We'll talk about it eventually." He smirked as he walked out the door.

This was true. His mom never did cook for him. Eh, as long as he's not mad at me, I don't care when we talk about it. Finally, everything seemed to be okay between Beck and I yet again. The only problem now, I was dateless. Also, another question was circling in my head: Do I like Beck as more than a friend?

*Doorbell rings*

I open it, and to my surprise, no one was there. Just a note addressed to me. I opened it and it read.

_Tori;_

_ Meet me by my locker in school on Monday at lunch. We need to talk._

_-Mike Strath_

**Sorry guys, this was kind of just a filler chapter that leads into the Spring Formal, aside from the Jade and Andre scene which was very important to the story. I had major writers block on this chapter. BUT one big surprise was the note from Mike Strath! Will she meet up with him at his locker on Monday? And how does Tori REALLY feel about Beck? I promise next chapter will be bigger and better! Review for a shoutout! And of course, please review, favorite, and spread the word about my story. Thanks for all the continued support. **

**-LittleKidatHeart**

**SHOUTOUTS**_**: InuKikfan4ever, deathrosekitty, Jeremy Shane, Aatri, Madison-Nick-Fan, nikki159951, Charlotte Haddix, Wub-WubGirl24, ToriandBeckForever, EddiesGirlx, lily972.**_**Thank you all for your reviews and reading my story! And to the anonymous reviewer who wanted me to email them: Your email address does not show up on the review so I could not do as you requested. Inbox me your email and thank you for your great review! It made my day!**


	10. Author's NotePlease Read!

Authors Note; Chapter 10

Hey guys, wanted to let you know that chapter 10 is almost done! It should be uploaded in one or two days. I do have a favor to ask you.** I would like to change the name of the story to something original. Any suggestions?** Review for a shoutout! And of course, please review, favorite, and spread the word about my story. Thanks for all the continued support. Hope to gain more than 100 reviews by the time chapter 10 is uploaded! I am currently at 92! Thanks guys for all the support and positive feedback.

-LittleKidatHeart


End file.
